SuperJepson!
by iAm the PSIchic
Summary: Josh goes over to Jake's house one day. What happens there changes their relationship forever. This is a gay fanfic shipping JoshJepson and SuperJeenius from YouTube. Do not read if you do not enjoy these types of stories.


SuperJepson!

Chapter 1

Josh was sitting at home, in his apartment, one day. He had just gotten done recording some episodes of Quantum Connundrum, and was wondering what he was going to do for the rest of the day. He went to the kitchen area and made some nachos from the random ingredients he found in his refridgerator. He then sat down at the desk in his office and began watching a movie on Netflix.

About halfway through the movie, he heard his phone start to ring, the melody of the The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess theme ringing in the background of the movie's sound. He paused the movie, and got up to look for his phone. After a couple of seconds, he finally found it in the couch cushions of his office. He looked at his phone only to see that he had a missed call from his friend, Jake (who is known on YouTube as SuperJeenius).

Josh picked up the phone and dialed Jake's number. He sat in the awkward half-silence, listening only to the sound of the phone ringing then stopping, ringing then stopping. Finally, someone picked up the phone.

"Hey, Josh! It's about time you called back!" Josh smirked. Luckily, Jake couldn't see him. "Hey, Jake. What's up?" Josh asked in a nonchalant manner. Josh slumped back in his seat.

"Oh, nothing much." Jake replied. "I was just wanting to know if you wanted to come over for a little bit. We could record some more Mario Party 9, if you want. I know it isn't your day off, but I wanted to show you something really cool!" Josh contemplated the invitation, but only for a second. He could either go to Jake's house, or stay at home and be bored for the rest of the day. He thought the decision was easy enough.

"Alright, Jake." Josh told his friend. "I'll be over there in a minute." Josh walked over to the door after grabbing his car keys and jacket. Afterwards, he walked out of the apartment and drove to Jake's house.

Jake lived in an actual house; not an apartment. Josh wondered how much it cost Jake to have a house like his. Josh stood on the front porch and knocked on the front door. He stood there, awkwardly waiting, until Jake opened the door several seconds later. Jake motioned with his hand for Josh to come in the house.

"So what's this thing you wanted to show me, Jake?" Josh asked, his eyes scanning around the house for anything that looked abnormal. "Hang on." Jake responded. "I'll have it out in just a second. You can just put your jacket on the couch, if you want." With that, Jake walked off towards his bedroom. Josh took off his jacket and set it on the couch, which he then took a seat on. Several moments later, Josh heard Jake call from his bedroom.

"Okay, now I want you to close your eyes." Josh seemed puzzled. "What for?" He called back at his friend. "Just because." Jake replied. "It's a surprise." Josh rolled his eyes, but agreed to his friends wish and closed his eyes. A moment later, Josh heard Jake right in front of him.

"All right, you can look, now." Josh opened his eyes to see Jake holding a Japanese katana, its polished steel looked so sharp Josh thought his eyes would get cut by looking at it.

"Woah!" Josh mustered from his throat. "Where on Earth did you get a hold of something like that?" Josh looked with wondering eyes while Jake responded.

"I have a friend that lives in Japan. He said he was going to mail it to me, but I never believed him. I guess he pulled through, after all!" Josh was still amazed by the sword.

"So what are we going to do with it?" Josh asked, looking into Jake's eyes while asking the question. Jake smirked slightly as a response.

"I don't know. I've got some apples and tomatoes in the fridge. Maybe we can go out back and slice them up."

"So be like real-life fruit ninjas?" Josh asked. "Yes, exactly." Jake answered. Josh's face lit up at this. "Awesome!" Josh said aloud.

============================One game of IRL Fruit Ninja Later...=======================

Jake and Josh walked into Jake's house, having soaked the katana in various fruit juices by slicing them in two. Josh was starting to get hungry. Jake must have read Josh's mind.

"Hey, buddy. Want to get something to eat?" Josh looked back at his friend. "Yeah, man, I'm starving!" The two decided to order some pizza. Josh thought it would be good to have a break from all the Mexican food he'd had lately.

"Okay, sir. Your total will be $14.86. Thank you for choosing Pizza Express!" Josh heard the lady on the other line say. "Alright. Thank you, ma'am." Jake hung up the phone and looked at Josh. "You know," He said. "That girl on the other line sounded really familiar." Josh looked back at Jake. "Oh, I'm sure you're just imagining it." He replied.

Jake went over to the couch and took a seat next to Josh. Josh looked at Jake with a strange look on his face. "You know, man. There is plenty of room right next to you." He nudged his head over to Jake's other side, where another whole couch cushion lay empty.

"I know." Jake responded. "I just thought I'd sit next to my best friend." Josh shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, whatever." Jake turned his head and looked at Josh. "So what did you think of the sword?" Josh felt as though he could go on for hours. "It's pretty freaking awesome, I'm not gonna lie." Josh replied. "I wish I had a sword like that. It's a pretty big one, too." Jake chuckled at this.

"You know, that's not the only big sword I own." Jake said while eyeing his crotch. Josh laughed. "That's not right, man." Was all he could reply.

"What are you saying, Josh?" Jake asked. "Are you saying that I don't have a big sword?" Josh rolled his eyes again and lightly pushed Jake. "What I'm saying is," Josh responded. "You shouldn't lie so much about your size like that. You're embarrasing yourself." Now it was Jake's turn to roll his eyes. Jake tapped Josh on the shoulder. When Josh turned his head, Jake put his hands on each side of Josh's face and pulled it to him, where he landed a big kiss on Josh's lips. Josh was taken very far aback by this.

"What the hell was that, man!?" Josh kept a creeped out and disgusted look on his face. Secretly, Josh thought that the kiss was really nice, but he was NOT about to let Jake know that.

"What's the problem?" Jake asked. "We've done that before." Josh thought about what on Earth his friend was talking about.

"Jake," He responded. "That was one time, last year, when these two annoying girls kept trying to hit on both of us. We agreed to do it so they would possibly leave us alone!"

"Well guess what, Josh?" Josh could tell Jake was physically shaking at the release of those words. His voice almost cracked as well. He looked to be extremely nervous.

"Hey, Jake. What's the matter, buddy?" Josh put a hand on his friend's shoulder. He could feel just how much Jake was shaking.

"I... I'm..." Jake sputtered out of his mouth. Josh was getting a little impatient. "Come on, Jake. Out with it." Jake closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

"I'm... I'M GAY." Jake yelled with such force that Josh took his hand off of his friend's shoulder and showed a slightly scared look on his face.

"There, I've said it." Jake looked at his friend. "I suppose now you just want to leave, huh? You never were a fan of gays." Jake looked down at his coffee table, his recording equipment sitting out just in case the two wanted to record Mario Party 9.

Josh got slightly angry at the comment. He stood up and put his hands on his hips. "Now look here, Jake." Jake looked up at Josh with puppy dog eyes. Josh wasn't sure if that made it easier or harder to say what he was going to say. "Look here. Just because I've said some things in the past absolutely does not mean that I won't be supportive of my friends' decisions. I mean, who's to say _I'm_ not gay?" Jake looked up again at Josh, one eyebrow raised in confusion.

"What are you trying to say, Josh?" Josh rolled his eyes for the third time. "Do I have to spell it out for you, Jake?" Josh answered. "I'm trying to say that I'm gay, too!"

Jake got up from his seat and walked over to Josh. When he was right in front of his best friend, Jake started to tear up. Josh followed the same action. Josh was turning his conflicting emotions into slight annoyance. "Get over here, you f*cker!" With that, Josh grabbed Jake's head with both hands, dragged his friend's face towards his own, and planted a large kiss right on the lips.

"Can I tell you something?" Jake asked Josh. Josh put a smile on his face. "Me first." Jake reciprocated Josh's action. "How about we go at the same time?" Josh agreed, and Jake counted down from three. Simultaneously, the two shouted the exact same words.

"I've always had a crush on you!"

The rest of that evening was spent with Jake and Josh eating pizza while watching movies on Netflix. Afterwards, Jake wanted Josh to stay the night. Josh happily agreed. Josh was about to lay a blanket on the floor, but Jake picked it back up.

"I thought you might want to sleep with me, tonight." Jake told his friend. Josh blushed and looked back at Jake. "Alright, that sounds perfect!"

The two spent the rest of that night snuggling in bed. Josh looked over at Jake, and lightly kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight, Jake." Jake smiled and patted his friend on the shoulder. "Goodnight, Josh."


End file.
